Hub 1: Guardian of Ice
Guardian of Ice is the first and largest map of Hexen's first hub, Hub 1: Seven Portals. Its theme is ice. Walkthrough This one has a lot of long drops and crushers, so watch it. Wendigos are also introduced; they die quickly but do a lot of damage! The player will pass through this map many times throughout the course of the hub. First Visit This one will be quick. Just go right ahead out of the dark room, through another small room into the big hall downstairs (killing all of the Ettins as you go). Switch the bull-head at the end of the room. In the meantime, the four pillars in the room will have risen. To get back to Seven Portals, just walk through the one a sword will be pointing to at the floor (this is generated randomly for each game). Second visit You appear in the south part of the level in a room with a couple of corridors before you. Get through the corridors to a small room with a bull-head switch (it's in the axe with the center of the room you appeared in) and pull it. This will turn the corridors into stairs. Also, in the room you appeared in, two flights of stairs, one on each side, will have appeared, both leading to another bull-head switch. Pull them both. Then take the corridors again, this time go through the one on your left. there, on your left again there will be an open-air area where you can jump from ledge to ledge to get a mystic urn and a torch (possibly killing some Wendigos on your way...). If you fall, never mind, just kill the monsters at the bottom and take the lift that will take you to the middle of the stairs you would be getting to anyway. If you didn't fall, just jump back where you came from and take the corridor going north. Beware that the first room you will enter has an ice trap that will shoot at you. However, this corridor will take you to the room with the amulet at the back of the dark room you appeared in when coming first to this level. The little window between these rooms will have got bigger by now, so you can easily pass to the part of the level you were in at the beginning. If you go again right ahead into the big room with the stairs going down, you will notice some new sword-shaped lights have appeared on the floor, each pointing to a wall (east and west). Open the eastern wall (should be on your right) and enter the small room. Kill the monsters and go to the east end of it. There will be a wall there with the fire mask missing. Put it there (just standard "Open"), kill the Afrits that will appear and collect the fire key on the central pillar that just lowered. Then go back to the big room and through the other (western) door. This one will lead into a big room with some Wendigos and a with moving floor. Beware of that, you can get crushed or stuck in a place you can't jump out of (in that case, use the no clipping cheat code "casper"). On the east of the room there is a small niche with a bull-head switch. When you pull it, some more floor movement will occur, revealing some pitfalls. Carefully go ahead into the next big icy room, still more to the west. There, on a small pedestal, is the Steel key. Take it, beware of the floor movement again and head back. When you exit the room, three doors will open behind you, letting some monsters loose and giving you access to some mana and Crystal Vials. When you're through with that, head back to the Seven Portals. Third visit That is, if you want to get to the secret level. I suppose you took the first portal to this level and thus appeared in the small dark room. If not, go there. Then proceed right ahead into the small room (the one that leads to the bigger room with the four pillars). On your right and left, the originally barred doors should be opened now (you opened them with the two switches back in Seven Portals). I recommend to go to the room on the right first, as there are Afrits there that could sneak up on you otherwise. Once you've killed them, go to the room on your right and pull the bull-head switch there. That opens the small cavity on the other side of the pit that started to spew fireballs now. Run up the stairs and jump across it. In the small room, you will find another switch, pull it. Through the small opening in the room you're in, you can now see that a portal appeared in the corridor that goes around that cavity (in the north side of the room). Go through that portal, to a completely new part of the Guardian of Fire. Fourth visit So, having completed the Guardian of Fire, you can go now through the other door that opened here (that is the western one in the room after the dark one where you appeared). This one leads into a corridor where a trap will spring as soon as you walk in, so go carefully. Beyond the trap a twist will take you to a room with a pillar in the middle. On the other side of the pillar is a bull-head switch. Pull it and dispose of the Centaurs this will have released. Beware also that poison darts will start shooting at the switch, so get out quickly. Once you leave you will notice that a portal has opened in the trap corridor. It will take you to the Guardian of Steel. Statistics Fighter Class Cleric Class Mage Class In addition, one Ettin may or may not be spawned during the second visit in the south part of the level in a room with 2 corridors turning into stairs. Besides Ettin, Blue or Green Mana, or a Quartz Flask may also be spawned. The object type to spawn is selected randomly. Guardian of Ice